


He’s The Flash But He’s Also Barry Allen...

by westallenkiss



Series: Flufftober2020 [9]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry Allen is The Flash, F/M, Fluff, Iris West Is Badass, Red - Freeform, The Scarlett Speedster, super sappy iris west, the color red, this is all about the fluff, westallen - Freeform, westallen fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:42:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27035137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westallenkiss/pseuds/westallenkiss
Summary: He might be a super hero but he’s also a boy with rosy cheeks in love with a girl...
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West
Series: Flufftober2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961887
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23
Collections: Flufftober 2020, Flufftober2020





	He’s The Flash But He’s Also Barry Allen...

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Monochromatic

His color is red, but it isn’t what you think. His color is red not because of his red streak, or the fact that he’s the scarlett speedster or the fact that his suit is red. It’s because he’s a light shade of red when ever he thinks about her. Only she can see it. His rosy cheeks are reserved for her and her only. Iris Ann West-Allen who see’s those cheeks turn the prettiest shade of red she has ever seen whenever he’s just being Barry. No one can make Barry blush the way she can and she would kill (not literally) any other person that can. Even if Barry is trying to frisky, there’s still that blush at his cheeks, and it’s to absolutely die for.

“Barry,” She whispered his name.

Stopping everything that he was doing for that brief second, he looked up at her, rosy cheeks and all, a soft Barry-like smile reserved just for Iris. “Hi,” He whispered back.

“I love you.” Iris mouthed.

More rosy cheeks. “I love you.” 

Iris thinks to herself, god, the color red looks good on him.


End file.
